Toi et moi, seuls au monde
by lamisschloe15
Summary: Après poudlard, Drago et Hermione entrent dans une grande école : l'ESIS. Un jour, un sort tourne mal et les deux ennemis se retrouvent isolés sur une ile en plein océan, sans baguette mais avec une certitude : ils ne survivront pas l'un sans l'autre...
1. Nouvelle vie à l'ESIS

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Voilà ma première fanfiction ! Un Dramione (qui est une de mes grandes passions ^^)_

_En espérant que ça va vous plaire !_

_Une petite review à la fin pour donner votre avis ça serait super ! Merciii !_

_*************************_

_Rien est à moi tout appartient à JK Rowling !_

_La guerre est terminée, Harry a vaincu Voldemort et la paix est revenue dans le monde sorcier. Hermione entre cette année dans une prestigieuse école supérieure de sorcellerie : l'ESIS. Là-bas elle va y retrouver son ennemi de toujours Drago Malefoy. L'ambiance n'est pas excellente entre ces deux là, mais un sort qui va mal tourner contribut à les rapprocher. Ils vont se retrouver isolés dans un lieu inconnu, sans baguette mais avec une seule certitude : ils ne survivront pas l'un sans l'autre. Cela va les rapprocher au point de mettre à jour l'amour qui a toujours existé entre eux. HG/DM_

*************************

**Ecole Supérieure Internationale de Sorcellerie**

**Bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves**

Je respirais profondement.

Voilà, j'y étais.

Pas d'affolement, tout va bien se passer ! Inutile de paniquer comme une écolière à la rentrée des classes.

Mais pourtant C'EST une rentrée des classes.

Oui, moi, Hermione Granger j'entame aujourd'hui ma première année à l'ESIS, mon rêve ! Une école comme celle-ci n'accepte que l'élite du monde entier, et malheureusement, il faut l'avouer, les jeunes ayant un soutiens financier assez important de la part de leur parent. Etant major de promotion, Poudlard m'assurait ce soutien. J'étais donc au comble du bonheur... et du stress. J'essayais en vain de me détendre quand une tornade brune s'abattit sur moi.

- Bonjour ! Tu es nouvelle ? Parce que moi oui ! Je m'appelle Sarah !

Je regardais avec effarement cette jeune fille assez surexitée, mon appréhension soudain balayée par la surprise qu'elle m'avait provoquée. Elle était ravissante. Brune avec les cheveux très long et dotée d'un sourire éclatant. A cet instant je devais, quant à moi, avoir l'air assez stupide, les yeux arrondis par l'étonnement.

Je tentais de reprendre un semblant de contenance et lui répondis de mon air le plus amical :

- Bonjour... excuse moi tu m'as surprise en pleine prise de tête à propos de l'année à venir, je commence déjà à m'angoisser, c'est typique pour moi ! Je m'appelle Hermione !

- Enchanté Hermione ! Je suis ravie de voir que je ne suis pas la seule fille ici ! Tout le monde m'a dit que l'ESIS ne comptait que des garçons ! Pas que ça me déplaise mais bon ! C'est toujours agréable d'avoir une copine pour parler chiffon pas vrai ?

Elle débordait d'un tel enthousiasme que je n'eu pas le coeur de lui annoncer que je n'étais pas exactement une fan des discussions de cet ordre. Néanmoins, ce qu'elle m'avait dit m'interpellais. Je jettais plusieurs coups d'oeils autour de moi et constatais effectivement qu'il n'y avait que des individus masculins à l'horizon. L'idée était loin de me tracasser. En effet, mes deux meilleurs amis sont des garçons et je m'entend, en général, moins bien avec les filles. Qu'elles soient pestes et commères comme Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown, timides et ennuyeuses comme Susan Bones et Hannah Habbot, ou même colériques et vicieuses comme ma grande amie de toujours Pansy Parkinson, les filles m'insupportaient toujours rapidement. La seule ayant grâce à mes yeux était Ginny Weasley, la soeur de mon ex-petit ami, Ron Weasley.

Je suis sortie avec Ron juste après la fin de la guerre. Ca semblait logique, tout le monde s'y attendait et nous voyaient déjà mariés et parents. Malheureusement, les relations les plus logiques ne sont pas forcement celles qui durent le plus longtemps. La preuve : Ron et moi ça a duré cinq mois. Cinq mois de bonheur pour commencer, puis d'interrogations, pour finalement nous aperçevoir que nous n'étions pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Au moins aucun de nous deux n'avait eu à en souffrir. J'en étais à ces réflexions quand je m'aperçus que Sarah me parlait et que je n'avais rien écouté du tout.

- ... trop petit pour moi ! Et regarde lui là bas il est pas mal non ? Bon ok il a l'air timide mais je me charge de le débrider ! Et lui là t'en pense quoi ? Quelle silhouette ! Je te paris que...

Une chasse à l'homme... il ne manquait plus que ça . Décidement ma nouvelle amie ne perdait pas de temps . Je la laissais à son évalution masculine, l'écoutant d'une oreille, et je regardais plus attentivement le château devant moi. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Poudlard mais était bien moins grand. Cela paraissait logique vu que l'ESIS n'accueillait que trois promotions à la fois, là où Pourdlard en accueillait sept. Pendant que je contemplais l'école, Sarah, elle, n'avait pas perdu de temps. Elle était en grande conversation avec un jeune homme chatain assez séduisant. Je remarquais qu'il avait de magnifiques yeux bleus qui dérivaient assez souvent vers moi. Sarah s'en rendit compte et entreprit de nous présenter :

- Victor, je te présente Hermione. Elle est en première année comme nous ! Hermione voici Victor, il arrive tout droit des Etats-Unis.

- Bonjour Hermione ! Joli prénom, il te va très bien ! Me lança t'il avec un grand sourire.

- Merci, répondis-je assez génée par ces compliments lancés par un presque inconnu.

De plus je m'attendais à une réaction de jalousie de la part de Sarah face à cette tentative de drague à peine voilée. Les demoiselles sont championnes de ce genre de réactions et j'avais peur qu'elle ne fasse pas exception... mais je m'étais trompée. Sarah n'était manisfestement pas le genre de fille à jalouser les autres car elle nous regarda en souriant et dit d'un ton joyeux :

- C'est vrai que ça lui va bien ! Un joli prénom pour une jolie demoiselle !

Rassurée sur cet aspect de son caractère, j'envisageais une solide amitié avec Sarah, qui m'avait l'air de plus en plus sympathique à chaque minute. Nous commençames à discuter tout les trois. Il se trouvait que Victor était lui aussi très agréable. Mes deux nouveaux amis avaient réussis à me faire oublier mon appréhension. Comme aucun de nous ne savaient exactement où nous devions nous rendre, Victor partit demander à un étudiant d'une année supérieure, comment allait se dérouler notre journée. Pendant ce temps là, Sarah et Moi continuions à discuter avec animation.

Nous parlions de nos anciennes écoles quand Sarah se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux voir quelqu'un derrière moi et m'agrippa vivement le bras.

- Oh mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il est beau ! Il est magnifique ! Je ne savais pas que le petit frère d'Apollon étudiait à l'ESIS ! Regarde le Hermione ! Il est trop beau !

Je me tournais pour voir le garçon qui provoquait tant d'emphase dans la bouche de mon amie, et c'est à ce moment là que je le vis. Grand, blond platine, le sourire arrogant de celui qui se sait supérieur, la démarche assurée et féline, le regard méprisant... Il n'avait pas changé... Drago Malefoy était là, à quelques mètres de moi. Quoi de plus logique ? Il est extrement intelligent et outrageusement riche ! Un candidat parfait pour l'ESIS. J'étouffais un juron en me tournant à l'opposé. Je ne voulais ni le voir ni lui parler ! Pas question qu'il ne m'aperçoive maintenant !

Manque de chance, je su qu'il était trop tard quand j'entendis un « il vient par ici !! » surexité sortir de la bouche de Sarah.

J'eu à peine le temps de m'exhorter au calme, en me disant qu'il ne fallait pas salir ma réputation encore vierge en assassinant ce bellatre, que j'entendis sa voix trainante et moqueuse :

- Tiens tiens Granger. Ils acceptent les sangs de bourbes ici ? Pourtant sur la brochure de l'école il y avait marqué « situé dans un cadre pure et agréable ». Je vais devoir me plaindre au directeur.

Je fis vivement volte face et je répliquais sans me démonter :

- Je ne suis pas sûre que la présence d'un mangemort constitue un cadre plus agréable Malefoy !

Il ne sembla pas heurté le moins du monde par mes paroles. Son éternel sourire dédaigneux plaqué sur son visage parfait. Ses yeux me fixaient à présent. Il fit courir son regard sur moi longuement et avec tant d'insistance que je me sentis rougir.

- Et bien Granger... Je vois que l'été a fait son oeuvre. Susurra t'il, le regard légèrement lubrique.

Outrée, j'allais répliquer vertement quand j'entendis Victor s'écrier :

- Hééé blondasse ! Je m'inquiétais de ne pas t'avoir déjà vu !!

Malefoy se tourna vers le jeune homme et il perdit son air méprisant.

- Victor ! Lança-t'il avec un grand sourire. Comment vas tu canaille ?

Je me retournais vers Victor, choquée.

- Attend tu... tu le connais ? Bredouillais-je destabilisée.

- Bien sur c'est Drago mon cousin ! M'annonça t'il joyeusement.

Alors là s'en était trop ! Non seulement Malefoy s'incruste dans MON école, celle dont JE rêve depuis ma première année à Poudlard et comme si ça ne suffisait pas c'est le cousin de mon nouvel ami.

Je regardais les deux garçons discuter avec animation et poussais un soupir... Avec ce que Malefoy allait bien pouvoir dire de moi, je doutais de garder longtemps l'amitié de Victor. Les grands principes de sangs purs doivent être valables pour lui aussi. En les regardant attentivement, je remarquais en effet un léger air de famille. Ils avaient le même port altier et le même corps athlétique, leurs yeux se ressemblaient beaucoup même si pour l'un ils étaient gris acier et pour l'autre bleu profond. J'entendis Sarah soupirer également, elle était perdu dans la contemplation du duo que formaient l'ex-serpentard et son cousin. Soudain une sonnerie retentit à nos oreilles. Victor nous éclaira sur son utilité :

- Elle nous signale que nous devons nous rassembler dans l'amphithéatre Jannis Licornette. Nous allons avoir un discours du directeur. C'est un professeur qui me l'a dit. Ajouta t'il en réponse à notre regard interrogateur.

- Allons y alors, sinon il ne resteras plus de bonnes places ! Lança Sarah sans se départir de sa bonne humeur.

Elle se dirigea d'un bon pas vers l'entrée du château en m'entrainant avec elle. J'entendis Malefoy railler derrière moi :

- Dépêche toi Granger ! Ca serait dommage que tu n'ai pas une place au premier rang pour lécher les bottes des professeurs !

Merlin... Je crois que ma scolarité va être terriblement longue...

_*************************_

_Alors ?? reviews pliiiz ^^  
_


	2. La morsure du serpent

Voici le deuxième chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Enjoy ! ^^

**************************************

Il y avait une cinquantaine de personnes dans l'amphithéatre. Je balayais la salle du regard sans aperçevoir plus de cinq filles. Malefoy du faire la même constatation car je l'entendis pester contre « ce cruel manque de nana ». Décidement, il ne changera jamais... Et oui car en plus de ses innombrables qualités, Malefoy est le genre de garçon à prendre les filles pour des jouets. L'éducation sans doute...

Nous étions assis dans l'un des rangs les plus éloignés, ce qui me déplaisait. J'ai beau protester lorsque Malefoy se moque de moi à ce propos, je suis une vrai lèche botte, je l'avoue. J'ai toujours envie que les professeurs remarquent que je suis une élève volontaire et motivée. Et être assise le plus à l'écart possible de l'estrade ne donne pas cette impression... J'étais ici à cause de Malefoy. Celui-ci avait décrété qu'il voulait s'assoir à ce rang. Bien entendu, Victor avait suivi son cousin sans rechigner. Sarah, totalement sous le charme n'avait pas protesté non plus. N'ayant pas l'intention de m'isoler de mes nouveaux amis, j'avais suivi le mouvement, accompagnée par le sourire goguenard de Malefoy.

- Et bien Granger, tu ne peux déjà plus te passer de moi ? C'est flatteur... même de la part d'une sang de bourbe, aussi bien roulée soit elle.

- La ferme Malefoy ! Répondis-je d'un ton acide.

- Tu ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça Drago, intervint Victor. Seuls les partisans de Voldemort utilisent ce genre de qualificatif. Ce que tu n'es pas, je me trompe ?

- Va savoir... persiflais-je.

- Hermione ! Protesta à nouveau Victor. Ne t'y mets pas non plus. Qu'est ce qui est arrivé pour que vous vous destestiez à ce point ?

J'allais commencer à énoncer l'interminable liste des préjudices que Malefoy m'avait causé lorsque je remarquais du mouvement sur l'estrade. Un petit homme bedonnant, mais malgrès tout doté d'un certain charisme, s'avança vers nous. Le brouhaha présent dans l'amphithéatre baissa immédiatement de volume. Je me fis la remarque qu'à Poudlard il aurait fallu à cet homme, un certain degré d'énervement et de menace avant d'arriver à ce résultat. J'appréciais d'être enfin en compagnie de personnes civilisées qui ne consideraient pas les discours de supérieurs comme une perte de temps. L'homme pointa sa baguette vers sa gorge et murmura une formule. Quand il s'adressa à nous, sa voix résonna clairement dans la salle :

- Bienvenue jeunes gens. Je suis Mavellus Lodge, le directeur de cette institution qu'est l'ESIS. Vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes l'élite de notre monde. Vous venez des quatres coins de la planète, vous n'avez pas tous le même age, mais vous êtes identiques sur un point : vous êtes dotés d'un puissant don pour la magie, assorti à une grande intelligence. Chacun, oui je dis bien chacun d'entre vous fera de grandes choses au cours de sa vie, et l'ESIS est là pour vous aider dans leur réalisation. Vous passerez dans cette école trois ans de votre vie. Trois années au cours desquelles nous transformerons vos qualités en talents exceptionnels. Vous avez choisis la voie de l'excellence, vous avez choisis l'ESIS.

Je regardais mes amis. Chacun réagissait différement à ce discours passionné. Sarah avait l'air d'angoisser, elle avait surement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Je lui rappelais dans un murmure qu'elle avait été acceptée ici au même titre que tous et donc partait avec les même chance. Elle me remercia d'un faible sourire, légèrement rassurée. Drago affichait lui un air déterminé. J'aurais subit des dizaines de doloris plutot que de l'avouer mais je savais qu'il irait loin, il avait tout pour ça : l'intelligence, l'argent, la confiance en soi et par dessus tout une détermination innébranlable. Ce fut la réaction de Victor qui m'étonna, il affichait un sourire insolent, assez Malefoyien je dois l'avouer, qui me prouva encore une fois qu'ils étaient de la même famille. Avec une telle expression sur le visage, on les aurait pris pour deux frères. Il dut remarquer que je le dévisageais car il se tourna vers moi et me lança un sourire éblouissant. Cousin ou pas, ils ne pouvaient être plus différents avec moi. Je lui rendis son sourire et reportait mon attention sur le directeur... qui avait fini son discours depuis cinq minutes au moins. Je n'avais absolument rien écouté. Voilà que je perdais mes bonnes habitudes. Plusieurs professeurs passèrent ensuite devant nous et nous expliquèrent en quoi consistait leur matière et quels étaient les objectifs à atteindre durant l'année. Au bout d'un certain temps, quand ils eurent tous parlé le directeur nous annonça qu'il était temps d'aller déjeuner, et qu'il nous attendait au même endroit à 14h précise afin de nous répartir dans nos dortoirs.

J'avais toujours aimé la grande de salle de Poudlard où nous mangions, je la trouvais conviviale et chaleureuse. A l'ESIS, tout était beaucoup plus guindé. Nous mangions dans une vaste salle, garnie de nombreuses tables. Sur chaque table, il y avait un menu et il nous suffisait d'effleurer le nom d'un plat pour que celui-ci apparaisse devant nous. Je supposais que pour tout les étudiants venant de famille aisée, tant de luxe était habituel, mais personnellement cette ambiance de restaurant chic me génait...

Nous nous installames à une table pour quatre personnes et commandames de quoi manger. Je n'avais pas réussi à me débarasser de Malefoy. C'était manger avec mes amis et lui ou manger seule. Malheureusement, je ne supporte pas la solitude...

Le repas fut une occasion d'aborder les liens de parentés entre Victor et Malefoy :

- Ma mère, la soeur de Lucius, est partie vivre aux états-unis avant ma naissance pour fuir Vous-savez-qui, nous exposa Victor. Je suis né à New-York et j'y ai passé mes seize premières années seul avec ma mère car je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Un jour ma mère est tombé très malade et les médecins n'avaient que peu d'espoir. Avant de...

Il marqua un temps d'arret, ses yeux reflétant une grande tristesse.

- ... avant de mourir, ma mère m'a parlé de mon oncle Lucius qui habitait en Grande-Bretagne et m'a dit qu'elle lui avait envoyé une lettre lui expliquant la situation et lui demandant de m'accueillir... J'ai reçu la réponse de Lucius quelques jours après la mort de ma mère. Il me disait qu'il s'occuperait volontiers de moi, mais qu'il était plus sage que je reste aux Etats-unis pour le moment, tant que la guerre ne serait pas terminées. Il m'envoyait de l'argent chaque mois pour que je puisse continuer ma scolarité sans me soucier de travailler pour subvenir à mes besoins. Puis un jour Drago est venu me voir en se présentant comme le fils de Lucius, donc mon cousin. Nous avons tout de suite sympathisé, on est pareil tout les deux !

De cela j'en doutais fortement.

- Mon père connaissait son existence mais il m'a dit plus tard qu'il l'avait caché à tous le monde pour les protéger sa mère et lui, nous expliqua Malefoy. Le seigneur des ténèbres aurait apprécié une recrue comme Victor. Mon père a voulu lui éviter l'enrolement qu'il n'a pas pu m'éviter...

Victor posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Malefoy.

- Après l'échec de ma... mission contre Dumbledore je me suis caché chez Victor le temps que la fureur du seigneur des ténèbres s'apaise, mais je n'ai pas pu y rester très longtemps. J'avais trop peur que mes parents subissent les conséquences d'un désertion de ma part.

- Quand vous-savez-qui a été vaincu, j'ai pu rejoindre Drago, Lucius et Narcissa en Angleterre. Depuis j'habite au manoir Malefoy, acheva Victor.

- Mais alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas arrivé ensemble ce matin ? interrogeais-je Victor.

- J'avais quelque chose à faire avant de venir, me répondit-il. Mais ça m'a pris moins de temps que prévu, vu que je suis arrivé un bon quart d'heure avant Drago.

- Arriver en avance ça fait fayot, lança Drago avec Dédain. Dis moi Granger, je paris que tu étais devant la porte 2h en avance à trépigner d'impatience.

- Crétin de serpentard... grognais-je

- Vous ne pouvez pas passer 1h sans vous insulter ? Nous demanda Sarah.

- Mais c'est toujours lui qui me cherche ! tentais-je de me justifier.

- « C'est lui qu'à commencé Maitresse !! » lança Drago d'une voix enfantine. Très mature Granger...

Je décidais que l'ignorer le toucherait d'avantage que les insultes, après tout ce type aime être au centre de l'attention. Je me murais donc dans un silence complet jusqu'à la fin du repas. Après manger nous nous étions installés dans le parc du château, sur l'herbe.

- Bah alors Miomione tu boudes ? Me demanda Drago avec la même voix enfantine que précedemment qui contrastait avec son air moqueur.

Je l'ignorais superbement et tournais la tête vers Sarah, qui se trouvait à son opposé, pour lui parler. J'agis de même tout au long de la journée, ignorant ses piques et ses remarques blessantes. Je voyais bien que cette absence de réaction l'irritait et je me délectais de son agacement.

Dans cette école, il y avait deux personnes par chambre dans les dortoirs. Ayant manqué de chance toute la journée, je suppose que dieu, après m'avoir tourmentée, a eu finalement pitié de moi car nous apprimes dans l'après midi que Sarah et moi partagions la même chambre. De même pour Victor et Malefoy car ils en avaient fait la demande avant la rentrée.

Dans la soirée, allongée sur mon lit, je repensais à cet après-midi et décidais de continuer à ignorer Malefoy de la sorte. Il finirait bien par se décourager de m'importuner.

- On va manger Miomione ? Me demanda Sarah de sa voix cristalline.

Je me redressais vivement et lançais une grimace à mon amie.

- Pitié n'utilise pas ce surnom ridicule que ce crétin de Malefoy m'a donné, lui dis-je.

- Mais c'est trop mignon ! Me répondis-t'elle. Pourquoi tu n'essayes pas de faire la paix avec lui ? Si tu veux mon avis, je crois qu'il en pince pour toi, sinon il ne passerais pas sa vie à t'asticoter comme ça.

Je balayais sa remarque d'un geste de la main. Sarah était adorable mais bien trop idéaliste, c'est pourquoi je ne perdis pas de temps à lui expliquer, en long en large et en travers, la haine qui existait entre Malefoy et moi. Nous descendimes pour le diner, Victor et son abruti de cousin étaient déjà installés à la même table que le midi.

Je continuais à l'ignorer tout le diner, ne parlant qu'à Victor et Sarah. Je passais un excellent moment, et le fait de voir Malefoy frustré de mon absence de réaction améliorait mon humeur. Voyant que la soirée trainait en longueur et sentant la fatigue s'emparer de moi, j'annonçais à mes amis que j'allais me coucher. Sarah et Victor me souhaitèrent bonne nuit, Malefoy se contenta d'un grognement auquel je ne fis aucun commentaire.

Je quittais la salle, et avançais dans les couloirs en pensant avec jubilation que je tenais enfin le moyen de mettre Drago Malefoy en rogne.

Soudain je fus attirée en arrière par deux bras puissant. J'allais crier, quand j'entendis une voix que je connaissais trop bien :

- Si il y a une chose que je déteste Granger, c'est qu'on m'ignore... me sussura Malefoy d'une voix veloutée.

Son souffle sur mon oreille provoqua chez moi de nombreux frissons que je mis sur le compte de la peur. Il s'approcha davantage de moi et posa ses lèvres sur mon cou. J'arretais de respirer, submergée par une vague d'émotions contradictoires. Lorsqu'il me mordit, je réagis enfin et m'écartais de lui violemment avant de l'invectiver :

- Non mais ça va pas Malefoy ?? Qu'est qui te prend ? Criais-je à l'ex-serpentard.

Malefoy paru satisfait, il arbora un sourire triomphant avant de me dire :

- Enfin un peu de réaction. Je sais exactement comment te faire réagir Granger. Tu ne peux pas jouer avec moi, c'est toi le jouet.

Il fit volte face et s'éloigna tranquillement. Je restais figé un bon moment dans le couloir avant de me remettre à réfléchir et de me diriger vers ma chambre.

Ce soir là j'eu beaucoup de peine à m'endormir, la scène du couloir me revenant sans cesse en tête...

**************************************

Alors ça vous a plu ?

Review pliiz ! ^^


	3. Matin rougissant

Ce matin là je me réveillais assez tôt, à l'heure où le soleil n'est pas encore levé. La perspective de mon premier jour de cours m'avais privé de sommeil prématurement. J'étais assez impatiente de faire mes preuves mais aussi assez angoissée d'avoir, pour la première fois, des camarades de classe très doués, sans doute plus que moi. Je me levais doucement, veillant à ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Sarah à cette heure matinale. J'allais directement dans la salle de bain afin de prendre ma douche. L'eau chaude me permit de me détendre un peu. Je fermais les yeux et laissais mes pensées dériver. Bien entendu, il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que je ne repense à la scène de la veille. Ce Malefoy... quel poison. Ainsi il s'imaginait avoir gagné en réussissant à m'énerver par ses petites manoeuvres de serpentard. J'avais passé la moitié de la nuit, à essayer de me convaincre que je n'avais absolument pas été troublé par la proximité de son corps, et le contact de ses lèvres... sans succés. Et c'était probablement cela qui m'énervait le plus. Il était mon ennemi depuis de nombreuses années, et l'idée de ressentir autre chose que du dégout ou du mépris en sa présence était intolérable pour moi. Malgrès tout, je ne pouvais nier qu'il avait su créer quelque chose en moi. Je passais distraitement la main sur mon cou tout en réflechissant à un moyen de me venger. Ma colère était en grande partie dirigée contre moi mais je jugeais m'être assez punie en tergiversant toute la nuit.

Estimant avoir passé un temps considérable sous la douche, j'éteignis l'eau et m'enveloppais dans ma serviette. Je me séchais et m'habillais avant de me tourner vers le miroir pour finir de me préparer. En sortant de la salle de bain, je constatais qu'il était encore tôt et décidais donc d'écrire une lettre à Harry pour lui parler de ma rentrée et demander de ses nouvelles. Je décrivais ma nouvelle école sur le papier, lorsque j'entendis une petite musique s'élever dans la chambre. Je me retournais en direction de Sarah et vis qu'elle tenait une petite sphère lumineuse d'où émanait ce son ravissant. Elle me sourit en voyant mon air émerveillé :

- C'est mon effaceur de brume, me dit-elle de sa voix chantante, tout en me désignant l'étrange objet. Le soir je lui jette un sort pour lui indiquer à quelle heure il doit me réveiller. La musique qu'il produit à un pouvoir vivifiant, il dissipe la brume du sommeil si tu préfères, d'où son nom. C'est mon père qui l'a créé. Il a une société qui produit plein de gadgets magiques de ce genre. Elle s'appelle « Sparkle », comme mon nom de famille, je ne sais pas si tu en as déjà entendu parler. Il a eu un grand succés en France mais un peu moins ici, c'est dommage ! Il faut dire qu'il y a de la concurrence en grande-bretagne, surtout dernièrement avec les frères Weasley. Bien que mon père ne produise pas vraiment des farces et attrapes. En même temps, les frères Weasley se sont beaucoup diversifiés récemment et...

Seigneur, cette fille était une vrai pipelette dès le matin. Soit elle était extremement dynamique à tout instant, soit cet effaceur de brume avait effectivement un grand pouvoir énergisant. Je réfléchis aussitôt à ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Ainsi je fréquentais Sarah Sparkle, la fille d'un des chefs d'entreprises les plus fortunés de grande bretagne et les deux seuls héritiers de la famille Malefoy. Je me sentis soudain désavantagée face à ces deux fortunes. La vie devait être tellement plus simple lorsque l'on naissait avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche. Je cessais rapidement ces réflexions en me disant que j'aurais plus de mérite qu'eux à réussir dans la vie, car je ne devrais mon succés qu'à mes capacités, et non à mon compte en banque ou aux relations de mon mangemort de père.

- ... assez bien dormi cette nuit. Pourtant en général je ne dors bien que dans mon lit pas toi ?

Fidèle à moi même, du moins ces derniers jours, je n'avais absolument rien écouté de ce qu'elle m'avait dit. Je répondis tout de même à sa dernière question avec autant d'enthousiasme que le sujet le permettait :

- J'ai très bien dormi. En général, je dors bien partout.

- Tu as de la chance ! Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé hier ? me demanda-t'elle avec un grand sourire.

- De quoi tu parles ? lui répondis-je.

- Bah de Drago et toi ! Lança t'elle d'un ton joyeux. Quand tu es partie, il s'est levé immédiatement et a dit qu'il était également fatigué et qu'il allait se coucher. Je trouve ça louche !

Malgrès mes efforts pour dissimuler ma gène je ne pus m'empecher de rougir au souvenir de la scène du couloir. Heureusement, Sarah était trop occupée à rechercher sa deuxième chaussure sous son lit pour le remarquer. Je fis mon possible pour reprendre contenance et répondis d'une voix sèche :

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas revu après être sortie de table. Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il voulait me préparer un mauvais coup mais finalement il a du renoncer. C'est un éternel lache ce mec...

Sarah parut croire cette version, et si elle ne fut pas bernée par ma réponse elle n'en montra rien.

- Lache ou pas lache, il est vraiment beau ! Mais moins que Victor je crois, malgrès qu'il soit magnifique, il a toujours cet air méchant qui l'enlaidit ! Mais bon il reste quand même très beau. Quelle famille... soupira-t'elle, avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Lorsque j'eu fini la lettre pour Harry, Sarah n'était toujours pas sortie de la douche. Présageant qu'elle risquait de mettre un temps certain avant d'avoir fini, je décidais de ne pas l'attendre pour descendre prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je lui fis part de mon intention à travers la porte et attendis sa réponse avant de descendre. Avant de rejoindre la salle à manger, je fis un détour pour aller consulter le tableau d'affichage dont le directeur nous avait parlé la veille. Il y avait plusieurs feuilles épinglées, dont la répartition des groupes pour les travaux pratiques de magie. A l'ESIS, les cours étaient séparés en deux parties. Une partie théorique commune à toute la promotion, et une partie pratique qui se déroulait par groupe d'une vingtaine d'élèves. Je cherchais mon nom et ceux de mes nouveaux amis sur le parchemin en question et poussais un grognement. J'allais être séparée d'eux lors des travaux pratiques. Victor Malefoy et Sarah Sparkle se trouvaient dans le même groupe, cette dernière en serait d'ailleurs ravie. Et moi, comble de malchance et sans doute chatiment divin pour je ne sais quel crime, je me retrouvait avec le tristement célèbre Drago Lucius Malefoy.

Je repartis vers la salle à manger, tout en pestant contre le destin et les professeurs de l'ESIS qui avait effectués cette répartition maudite. Celle-ci était pratiquement pleine malgrès l'heure. Je m'installais à une table assez à l'écart des autres, je n'ai jamais aimé être au centre de l'attention. Je regardais plus attentivement les personnes présentes dans la salle, en mordant dans l'une des fraises qui étaient apparues devant moi. C'était des jeunes hommes pour la plupart. Je n'aurais pas su dire pourquoi mais ils dégageaient tous une impression de richesse. J'aurais du m'y préparer... En venant dans cette école exagérément honnéreuse je ne pouvais que me retrouver avec de riches héritiers. Tout en examinant les autres élèves, je constatais que les professeurs mangeaient parmi eux. Certains étaient en grande conversation avec des étudiants. Je trouvais cette mixité un peu déroutante mais cela pouvait se révéler enrichissant. C'était décidement un autre monde que Poudlard.

Je remarquais aussi qu'il n'y avait qu'une autre personne seule à sa table en dehors de moi. C'était un homme entre deux ages, probablement un professeur, il avait le visage émacié et le teint pâle. Tout en lui, de ses cernes foncées à son intense maigreur, évoquait un homme malade, mais il émanait de lui une telle aura de puissance que je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'il possède une santé de fer. Il semblait juste différent... je n'aurais pas su expliquer en quoi. Pourtant il me semblait vaguement familier. C'était sans doute du à son air hostile qui évoquait fortement Severus Rogue, mon ex professeur de potions.

Je fus sortie de mes pensées par un mouvement sur ma droite. Je tournais vivement la tête en direction du nouvel arrivant, m'attendant à voir un certain visage encadré de cheveux blonds qui m'avait tourmenté toute la nuit. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant Victor. Celui-ci m'adressa un de ses sourires rayonnant :

- Bonjour Hermione, bien dormi ? Je peux m'installer ici ? Me demanda-t'il en désignant la chaise à coté de moi.

J'acquiescais d'un signe de tête. Comment refuser quelque chose à un garçon aussi charmant ?

- Je suis allé voir le tableau d'affichage, l'informais je tandis qu'il s'asseyait à mes cotés. Pour les travaux pratiques tu es dans le même groupe que Sarah.

- D'accord, me dit-il. Et toi ? Et Drago ?

- Nous sommes dans le même groupe, répondis-je laconiquement.

- C'est super ! lança t'il joyeusement. Aucun de nous n'est seul alors.

- Youpi... soupirais-je.

- Quel enthousiasme ! Et sinon que s'est-il passé hier ? me demanda t'il d'un air curieux.

- Ah non ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? Rochonnais-je. C'est un complot avec Sarah c'est ça ? Il ne s'est rien passé du tout entre Drago et moi.

- Ah ? Dit-il d'un air surpris. Mais je ne parlais pas de ça, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu étais partie te coucher si tôt. Mais maintenant que tu en parles : Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Drago ?

Il éclata de rire devant mon air désespéré. Son hilarité fut contagieuse et je ne mis pas longtemps à rire moi aussi. Le Drago en question arriva sur ces entrefaits. Il s'assit en face de moi et lança de sa voix trainante :

- Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien par ici. Il faut dire que la perspective du premier jour de cours me rend également fou de bonheur.

Ses paroles contrastaient fortement avec son ton froid et son visage fermé.

- Alerte de type 5, lança Victor avec humour. Le dragon sort de sa tanière, veuillez suivre les recommandations de sécurité du ministère de la magie: évitez tout geste brusques, faites en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard, et surtout braves gens, ne faites pas de blagues sur les blonds.

Cette boutade eu le don de faire esquisser à Malefoy une ébauche de sourire, qui se transforma en un rire franc quand Victor entreprit d'imiter un homme terrifié par quelques monstres chimériques. Il était tellement plus beau quand il riait ainsi. Je me pris à penser que si Sarah l'avait vu à cet instant, elle n'aurait plus dit que Victor était plus beau que son cousin. A l'instant où cette pensée traversa mon esprit, je regrettais de l'avoir eu. Maintenant voilà que je trouvais Drago Malefoy beau. Mon trouble déclenché par mes réfléxions du se lire sur mon visage car Malefoy se tourna vers moi et me fixa d'un air interrogateur. Ce regard scrutateur ne fit qu'accentuer mon trouble et pour la deuxième fois de la journée, je sentis que je m'empourprais. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse une remarque désobligeante, mais à mon grand étonnement il détourna la tête et ne dit rien. Je sentis l'agaçement me gagner. Voilà qu'il adoptait ma méthode et m'ignorait là où il aurait essayé de me ridiculiser avant. Ce fut cet instant que choisit Sarah pour arriver. Je l'informais pour les groupes de travaux pratiques. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire mais je vis une lueur ravie danser dans ses yeux.

Nous parlâmes ensemble, tout en mangeant jusqu'au moment où un professeur s'approcha de notre table pour nous distribuer nos emplois du temps en fonction de notre groupe de travaux pratiques. Je remarquais que dans cette école, le directeur donnait, en plus de ses fonctions, des cours de potion aux élèves. Je pestais intérieurement en constatant que mon premier cours de la journée était en fait travaux pratiques ,de potions justement, en compagnie de la fouine blonde. Je fus interrompu, dans mon déluge mental d'insulte à l'encontre du hasard qui avait formé les groupes, par la voix de Sarah :

- J'ai une assez bonne mémoire, pourtant je ne me souviens pas que le professeur de magie évolutive, Mr. Sucidava, ne se soit présenté à nous hier, s'interrogea Sarah.

- Il n'était pas présent dans l'amphithéatre hier. C'est l'homme qui est seul à sa table là bas, nous informa Victor.

Il nous désigna l'homme au teint cadavérique que j'avais déjà observé en début de matiné.

- Il y a plusieurs rumeurs qui circulent à son propos. Comme quoi il serait un ancien mangemort ou même certains prétendent que ce serait un vampire, nous expliqua Victor.

Sarah parut sceptique face à l'existence de ces derniers car elle se mit à rire :

- On est pas à l'abris d'un coup de dent, lança-t'elle.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire... ne pus-je m'empecher de marmonner.

Je croyais l'avoir dit suffisement bas, mais apparament Malefoy m'avait entendu car il m'adressa un petit sourire gentiment moqueur. Me sentant une nouvelle fois au bord du trouble, je détournais le regard afin de regarder à nouveau le professeur de magie évolutive. Il m'était décidement très familier. Mais comment se faisait il que Victor en sache autant à son sujet ? Je l'interrogeais à ce propos.

- Il y a eu un article sur lui dans le chicaneur, me répondit-il. Je sais qu'il y a souvent bien plus de bétises qu'autre chose dans ce journal mais étant donné que les articles à propos de Harry Potter et du Lord noir se sont révélés exacts j'y jette un oeil de temps en temps.

Voilà pourquoi il m'était si familier. J'avais moi aussi lu cet article sur Vladimir Sucidava, le mangemort présumé. Autant cette rumeur de vampire était stupide, j'avais moi même rencontré un authentique vampire : Sanguini, à une des fêtes du professeur Slughorn et j'étais certaine que Vladimir Sucidava n'en était pas un. Autant son appartenance aux mangemorts était plutôt probable si l'on s'appuyait sur les divers arguments de l'articles.

Soudain la sonnerie magique signalant le début des cours retentit, m'arrachant à mes réflexions. Je me levais et regardais sur mon emploi du temps la salle dans laquelle je devais me rendre. Voyant Malefoy aller dans le sens contraire à celui où nous devions nous rendre je lui en fis la remarque :

- Malefoy, tu es au courant que la salle de classe est à l'opposé de l'endroit où tu te diriges ?

- Je vais chercher mon sac Granger, tu peux vivre sans moi cinq minutes non ? Me retorqua t'il, moqueur.

Ravalant les insultes qui menaçait de sortir de ma bouche, je me rendis vers mon premier cours de potions donné par le directeur de l'ESIS.


	4. Nous étions perdus

Je ne peux que m'excuser platement devant un tel retard -_- …  
Voici le chapitre 4 ! ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles m'ont réchauffé le cœur et m'encouragent à poursuivre !  
Le chapitre 5 paraitra samedi prochain !  
A présent place à la lecture !!  
Gros bisouus à tous !

**************************************

On ne peut pas tout avoir. C'est la réflexion que je me faisais en déambulant dans les couloirs de l'Ecole Supérieure Internationale de Sorcellerie. J'avais en effet, et sans me vanter outre mesure, une assez grande intelligence. J'avais un don pour résoudre les problèmes mathématiques, un sens inné de la confection de potions, un talent particulier pour jeter des sorts mais, à mon grand malheur, je possédais un sens de l'orientation absolument déplorable. Je mis au moins dix minutes à localiser la salle où je devais avoir cours et non sans demander mon chemin à un bon nombre d'étudiants. J'arrivais devant la porte à l'instant où les élèves finissaient d'entrer dans la salle. Je pris place au premier rang, et, comme je l'avais présagé Malefoy était encore en retard.

Nous étions dans une grande salle lumineuse, dotée de plusieurs grandes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le parc du château. Cet endroit ne pouvait être plus différent que le cachot où nous préparions les potions à Poudlard. Mavellus Lodge se leva de sa chaise et vint se poster devant nous. Il allait prendre la parole lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Je vis, sans étonnement, Malefoy entrer dans la salle de sa démarche conquérante. Il s'adressa poliment à notre directeur :

- Bonjour Professeur, je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le petit homme. Le cours n'a pas encore commencé, veuillez vous asseoir.

Malefoy commença à se diriger vers une des tables du fond quand le professeur des potions l'apostropha :

- Jeune homme, il y a une place au premier rang. Asseyez vous donc ici, je ne mords pas et je suppose que cette demoiselle non plus.

Je le vis avec horreur désigner la place vide à côté de moi. Je songeais que, décidément je cumulais la malchance ces temps ci... Malefoy s'assit à mes cotés sans me jeter un seul regard. Le cours ne tarda pas à commencer. Nous devions réaliser une potion de lévitation. C'était une potion extrêmement compliquée à réaliser, et qu'elle soit demandée le premier jour de cours me confirma que le niveau allait être très élevé dans cette école. Par chance, mon partenaire était très doué en potion, surement plus que moi d'ailleurs. J'avais peiné à retenir un soupir de lamentation lorsque le professeur nous avait annoncé que les binômes formés aujourd'hui étaient définitifs. Mais désormais, voyant Malefoy à l'œuvre avec talent et dans un silence total, je me surpris à penser que ça n'allait surement pas être aussi invivable que je l'aurais cru.

À la fin du cours, notre potion arborait une ravissante couleur violette et une consistance identique à celle décrite dans le livre de potions. Un coup d'œil sur les autres chaudrons m'informa que, malgré la difficulté de l'exercice, tout le monde ou presque avait réussi. Le professeur Lodge passa à chaque table, marmonnant un sortilège devant les potions avant de donner la note obtenu au binôme. A mon grand étonnement, il n'y eu que des acceptables ou des notes inférieures et quelques rares efforts exceptionnels, dont un nous revint. Cette note, je la devais à Malefoy et j'en étais consciente. A l'instant où je me décidais enfin à le remercier je m'aperçus qu'il était déjà parti rejoindre la salle du cours suivant.

Il s'agissait du cours de magie évolutive qui m'intriguait beaucoup. J'étais non seulement curieuse de découvrir cette matière nouvelle pour moi mais je voulais également voir le professeur Sucidava, présumé mangemort, à l'œuvre. Lorsque j'entrais dans la salle de classe je fus submergée par une odeur de fleur, totalement incongrue en ce lieu. Cet fragrance émanait probablement des ravissantes fleurs rouges disposée dans la pièce. Une conversation d'étudiants m'appris qu'il s'agissait d'Olympus Evelyia, des fleurs qui ont la réputation d'être très agréable aux vampires. Je levais les yeux au ciel en entendant ces propos. La présence de ces fleurs nourrissait la rumeur populaire concernant le statut vampirique de Vladimir Sucidava. Je le soupçonnais de les avoir placées ici en toute connaissance de cause. Peut être aimait-il laisser planer le doute, cela lui conférait surement un certain respect et une grande crainte de la part de ses élèves. On est moins insolent face à un professeur qu'on soupçonne d'être un vampire. Celui ci se tenait debout derrière son bureau, ses yeux de glace nous jetant un regard dénué d'expression. Lorsque chacun d'entre nous fut entré il prit la parole d'une voix empreinte d'un fort accent slave.

- Bonjour. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis le professeur Sucidava et je vous enseignerai cette année la magie évolutive. Pour les ignorants qui ne connaissent pas cette matière, je vais expliquer de quoi il s'agit. Jusqu'à présent vous vous contentiez d'utiliser la magie classique, validé par le ministère et pouvant être utilisée par chaque sorcier de ce monde. La magie évolutive repose sur des principes plus libres et une interprétation différente des formules d'ancienne magie. La volonté compte plus que la formule ou même la baguette. Il s'agit ici de prendre des libertés avec les sortilèges pour arriver à notre but. Cela passe par des modifications de formules ou de geste. La magie évolutive est différente pour chaque personne car c'est vous qui faites vos propres changements.

- C'est une sorte de perversion de la magie non ? En fait c'est de la magie noire.

L'élève qui l'avait interrompu était un jeune homme à l'attitude pleine de suffisance.

- Parler dans ma classe sans mon autorisation est un outrage à mon autorité, me couper la parole est une offense que vous feriez mieux de ne pas reproduire. Concernant la magie noire, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Ce que vous en savez vous l'avez surement lu dans des livres et vous vous permettez de m'insulter, d'insulter ma matière et même cette école en suggérant que je veux vous transformer en mangemort. Oui je connais les rumeurs me concernant et figurez vous qu'elles ne me plaisent pas. Croyez vous que je serais ici si ces calomnies n'avaient pas été étudiés et démenties par le ministère de la magie ? Je pourrais vous montrer mes bras vierges de tout tatouage maléfique mais ce serait donner trop d'importance à votre opinion petit présomptueux.

A la fin de cette tirade, le petit présomptueux en question était rouge pivoine et essayait vainement de se faire oublier. La colère de notre professeur décrue rapidement et il repris la parole d'un ton las :

- Oublions cela... Pour les exercices que nous allons pratiquer, vous devez former des groupes de trois élèves, je vous laisse libre dans le choix de vos partenaires.

Je n'ai jamais aimé travailler en groupe, l'idée ne m'enchantais donc guère. De plus j'étais persuadée que personne ne voudrais faire équipe avec moi, c'est pourquoi je fus étonnée quand je vis Malefoy se poster à côté de moi. Je ne résistais pas à la tentation de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce :

- Tiens Malefoy, Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ? L'imitais-je. C'est flatteur même venant d'un blondinet adepte de la magie noire.

- Tu as oublié la partie « aussi sexy soit-il », répondis Malefoy avec un petit sourire. Si tu veux m'imiter débrouille toi pour te souvenir de mes répliques dans leurs intégralités.

- Oh mais je m'en souvenais, c'est juste que je ne te trouve rien d'attirant mon cher Drago.

Voilà que je proférais des mensonges...

- Et bien tu es la seule fille du monde dans ce cas là, répliqua t'il avec une moue espiègle.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire. Voilà que je me retrouvais avec Malefoy dans un deuxième cours, cela commençait à devenir une habitude. Notre improbable duo formé, il nous manquait à présent un troisième élève.

Dans chaque école, à chaque niveau il y a un dernier de la classe. Même parmi l'élite des élites il y a toujours un élève en difficulté. L'ESIS ne faisait pas exception. Dans notre groupe cet élève s'appelait Curven Headlow. C'était un garçon de mon âge, petit et timide. Si il y a avait une bourde à faire, on pouvait être sur que ce serait lui qui la commettrait. Il était surement très doué car il avait été accepté ici. A Poudlard, il aurait certainement été considéré comme l'un des meilleurs élèves, mais ici il était un peu à la traine. Il était, par dessus le marché, extrêmement émotif. La moindre de ses erreurs le rendait totalement nerveux et entrainait d'autres erreurs. Sans ce cercle vicieux il aurait probablement été dans la moyenne de la classe, mais sa maladresse et sa sensibilité lui valait déjà une réputation à peu près similaire à celle de Neville Londubat à l'époque de Poudlard. C'est sans doute la raison pour laquelle il se retrouva sans groupe de travail auquel s'intégrer. Malefoy et moi étant un des derniers binômes, il se dirigea vers nous avec un visage plein d'espoir. J'allais lui proposer de nous rejoindre mais je fus devancée par un Malefoy railleur :

- Bien le bonjour cher collègue, entama celui-ci. Tu avais sans doute l'ambition de faire parti du fabuleux groupe que nous formons, ma charmante partenaire et moi, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas possible car, vois-tu, nous sommes déjà trois. Si si je t'assure ! Nous travaillons avec Bertrand Sparant l'homme invisible qui se trouve à ta droite. Je suis sincèrement désolé mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller autrement et fournir tes « extraordinaires compétences » à deux autres chanceux.

A la suite de cette tirade, Curven n'osa rien dire et se détourna de nous l'air peiné avant de partir à la recherche d'un autre groupe plus amical. Je peinais à retenir des mots durs à l'encontre de l'ancien serpentard. Il était tellement prétentieux et méprisant qu'il se permettait de ridiculiser un pauvre garçon inoffensif. Je me dépêchais d'aller parler à Curven pour m'excuser du comportement de Malefoy et l'inviter à venir avec nous, ce qu'il accepta avec un grand sourire réjouis mais non sans regarder le grand blond avec crainte. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et je l'entendis pester au sujet de ma « tendance à aimer les cas désespérés ». J'allais enfin laisser sortir ma colère quand notre professeur nous parla :

- Bien, maintenant que les groupes sont formés nous allons pouvoir commencer à travailler sur le premier sort qui est au programme cette année, il s'agit du surplanage. Ceci est un sort très évolué qui permet à un sorcier qui le lance de faire transplaner une autre personne et ceci sans l'accompagner. Bien entendu cela ne peut se faire qu'avec le consentement de la personne en face, car vous savez qu'une des règles les plus importantes établies par le ministère de la magie est qu'il ne faut en aucun cas contraindre quelqu'un à faire une action qu'il ne désire pas à l'aide de la magie. De plus en général une baguette magique lutte contre ce sort car elle n'aime pas qu'un autre sorcier l'oblige à faire quelque chose, il est donc important que la volonté de transplaner du sujet soit forte. Etant donné que vous êtes jeunes et que votre volonté n'est pas forcement ce qu'elle devrait être...

Le professeur marqua une pause et nous regarda d'un air méprisant avant de poursuivre :

-...vous serez deux à être surplanés tout en gardant une baguette afin de pouvoir transplaner et revenir ici en cas d'erreur de destination. Deux volontés combinées pourront annihiler la résistance d'une seule baguette. Inutile bien sur de vous préciser à quel point ce sort peut mal se terminer en cas de négligence de votre part. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais le plus grand sérieux, le premier qui bavardera ou chahutera aura affaire à moi.

Un silence de mort suivi cette déclaration. Le professeur Sucidava nous expliqua ensuite les modifications qui avaient été apportés à différentes formules pour permettre de lancer un sort de surplanage. Il fut décidé qu'au sein de notre groupe je serais la première à lancer le sort sur Curven et Malefoy. Ce dernier failli s'étouffer lorsque le professeur de magie évolutive nous appris que les deux cibles du sort devaient s'enlacer fermement, afin de limiter tout risque de séparation durant le surplanage. Je pouffais donc de rire face au spectacle de Malefoy serrant dans ses bras, avec une exaspération évidente, un Curven à la mine déconfite. Je lançais le sortilège et les fis surplaner jusque dans la salle de classe voisine, comme prévu.

- Très bien, me complimenta notre professeur.

- Professeur, j'ai ressenti une vive douleur dans le bras qui tenait ma baguette, est ce normal ? l'interrogea Malefoy.

- Dans le cas d'une volonté insuffisante, la lutte de la baguette provoque une douleur physique à son possesseur, il n'y a rien d'anormal à cela.

- Evidemment je ne peux pas avoir assez de volonté pour deux, marmonna Malefoy en lançant avec colère sa baguette sur une table.

Il lança un regard venimeux à Curven qui baissa les yeux, honteux.

- Mr Headlow c'est votre tour, reprit le professeur Sucidava.

Curven, tremblant de la tête aux pieds, récupéra sa baguette et se posta devant nous. Je me tournais vers Malefoy qui se rapprocha de moi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. Il plaça sa main dans le creux de mon dos et me plaqua contre lui. Cette position était assez sensuelle et je sentis rapidement le rouge me monter aux joues.

- C'est mieux que tout à l'heure, me murmura t'il à l'oreille.

- Ça dépend pour qui, répliquais-je.

Un toquement à la porte interrompit Malefoy s'apprêtant à me lancer une remarque cinglante. Nous vîmes Victor entrer dans la salle. Il s'approcha du professeur Sucidava et lui annonça que le directeur avait besoin d'un objet magique en sa possession. L'enseignant marmonna quelque mots dans une langue étrangère avant de se tourner vers un coffre, l'air passablement irrité. Victor nous aperçu et profita de la distraction du professeur de magie évolutive pour se glisser vers nous et discuter un peu :

- Surplanage c'est ça ? Nous l'avons fait ce matin, nous dit il. Je comprend maintenant pourquoi les deux ennemis mortels sont enlacés comme si leur vie en dépendait.

- Tu aurais du voir la scène qui s'est produit il y a quelques minutes, riais-je. Malefoy a fait un gros câlin à Curven notre numéro trois. Un instant tellement débordant d'émotion qu'à côté ce que tu vois actuellement doit ressembler à une prise de catch.

Ma remarque eu le don de faire éclater de rire Victor. Malefoy fut énervé par cette hilarité car il répliqua vivement :

- J'essayais juste de limiter les dégâts. Ce mec a autant de volonté qu'une huitre droguée, avec la chance que j'ai cet imbécile aurait tout fait rater en me lâchant pendant le surplanage.

- Une huitre droguée ? J'aime bien le concept, répondit Victor. En tout cas, si on en croit sa réputation ce sortilège va être un fiasco, donc je veux absolument voir ça. Je paris qu'il va faire surplaner seulement vos vêtements.

- Ça pourrait être intéressant, ricana Drago en me regardant.

Je le fis taire d'un coup sur l'épaule, puis je me tournais vers Curven :

- Tu es prêt ? Nous pouvons y aller ? Parce que je ne vais pas supporter cette position très longtemps.

Curven me répondit d'un hochement de tête. En réalité, je trouvais cette situation assez agréable. Je ressentais même une légère euphorie que j'essayais de dissimuler par tout les moyens. Je déposais ma baguette sur la table derrière moi et commençais à préparer ma volonté pour le surplanage. Victor s'éloigna de nous tandis que Malefoy me serrait davantage contre lui. Je plaçais mes bras autour de sa taille, dans l'intérêt du sortilège bien sur. Curven leva sa baguette et prononça la formule. Je fermais les yeux en me concentrant le plus possible et soudain je ressentis la désagréable sensation du transplanage. Je serrais les dents pendant les quelques secondes où le fourmillement devint insupportable, puis la sensation finit par décroitre. Malefoy du reprendre ses esprits plus vite que moi car je le sentis s'agiter et peu après il me lança d'une voix un peu déroutée :

- Granger tu peux m'expliquer où on est là ?

Etonnée, j'ouvris les yeux et découvris que nous nous trouvions sur un rocher, au bord d'une falaise. La frayeur m'envahit aussitôt et la vision de la mer s'écrasant contre la paroi en contrebas ne m'aidait pas à me calmer.

- Granger c'est quoi ce bordel ? On est où ? Me demanda Malefoy d'une voix paniquée.

Une nouvelle fois je ne répondis rien, la réalité étant trop dure à formuler à voix haute : Nous étions perdus...

**************************************

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?  
Une petite review ? :D  
Elles sont ma plus belle récompense !


	5. Là où la mer pénétrait dans les terres

Comme promis voici le chapitre 5 : Là où la mer pénétrait à l'intérieur des terres. Un nom assez long pour un chapitre un peu cours (je m'en excuse ^^) !

Bonne lecture ! Et surtout rendez-vous à la fin pour me donner votre avis !

Gros bisous à tous et merci à mes revieweurs !

**************************************

Je regardais autour de moi afin d'en apprendre plus sur le lieu où nous nous étions matérialisés. Nous étions au bord d'une falaise qui donnait sur la mer. De l'autre côté il y avait un paysage rocheux mais néanmoins assez vert. Le ciel était empli de nuages et le vent très fort me glaçait jusqu'aux os. Malefoy poussa un grand soupir avant de s'adresser à moi d'une voix sereine :

- On dirait que le petit Headlow est capable du meilleur comme du pire... Attend que nous soyons revenu à l'école et je lui ferais regretter de m'avoir envoyé en vacance forcé. Allez dépêche toi de nous faire transplaner, il ne fait pas chaud ici.

- Transplaner ? Répondis-je abasourdie. Tu pourrais t'en charger vu que c'est toi qui as la baguette, parce que figure toi que je ne suis pas encore capable de faire de la magie sans ce petit bout de bois.

- Comment ça ? Tu avais ta baguette dans la main avant de partir. Ne te moque pas de moi Granger ce n'est pas le moment, répliqua t'il agressif.

- Je l'ai reposé avant de partir puisqu'il ne fallait pas avoir deux baguettes monsieur le génie, lui lançais-je de plus en plus irritée.

**- Mais je n'ai pas repris ma baguette ! Je l'ai balancé sur une table après le surplanage avec Headlow parce que ça m'avait atrocement brulé le bras ! Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais subir ça deux fois ?!** Cria Malefoy.

- C'était différent avec moi, je n'allais pas manquer de volonté comme Curven ! Rétorquais-je avec colère. Alors ça veut dire que nous n'avons aucune baguette ?

- Merveilleuse déduction Granger... Ça veut dire que nous sommes coincés ici jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen moldu de retourner à la civilisation sorcière. Je te félicite pour ta grande intelligence, à cause de toi nous sommes isolés du reste du monde sorcier, gronda t'il.

- Mais je croyais... tentais-je.

- Et bien apparemment tu as eu tort ! M'assena-t-il en s'éloignant de moi.

C'est à cet instant que je m'aperçu que juste à présent nous étions restés enlacés. Avec le sentiment d'être perdue et la façon dont Malefoy avait crié sur moi, cet éloignement soudain eu raison de mes dernières forces. Je m'assis lourdement par terre et commençais à pleurer doucement. J'entendis l'ancien serpentard soupirer et s'approcher de moi. Il s'assit à mes côtés et me caressa les cheveux tout en tentant de me réconforter :

- Je regrette de m'être énervé, me souffla t'il gentiment. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je suis autant responsable que toi Hermione.

Mon prénom dans sa bouche, plus que la douceur dont il faisait preuve à mon égard, me fit relever la tête vivement. Malefoy avait une expression que je ne lui avais jamais vue, un mélange d'inquiétude et de tendresse. L'étonnement fit immédiatement cesser mes larmes, ce qui paru satisfaire mon compagnon.

- Bien, dit il. Maintenant que tu es calmée, nous allons pouvoir nous mettre à la recherche d'un moyen pour rejoindre l'école.

Il m'aida à me relever et nous nous éloignâmes du bord de la falaise. La vision qui s'offrait à nous était magnifique, si bien que dans une autre situation je me serais probablement émerveillée devant cette nature sauvage, vierge de toute altération humaine. Mais dans l'immédiat, cette absence de civilisation m'inquiétais un peu. Nous pouvions être n'importe où, ou presque, car ce paysage évoquait plutôt le nord de la grande Bretagne. Malefoy se mit en marche en direction d'une colline assez proche.

- Au sommet nous aurons une bonne vue sur ce lieu, m'expliqua t'il.

La pente était assez forte et je fus vite essoufflée, mais malgré cela nous discutâmes tout le temps, probablement pour ne pas penser à la situation dans laquelle nous étions :

- Cela m'étonne beaucoup que ce gringalet de Headlow ai réussi à nous envoyer aussi loin, raisonna Malefoy à voix haute. Il faut une puissance et une volonté phénoménale pour réussir ce coup là... Chose qu'il n'a pas je peux te l'affirmer. Ça sent le complot...

- Tu vois des tentatives de meurtre partout, comme Maugrey Fol œil, me moquais-je gentiment. Personnellement je soutiens la thèse de l'accident. Nous avions peut être trop de volonté.

- Sans doute... répondis Malefoy songeur. Nos forces de caractère, l'absence de baguette et l'incompétence de Headlow cumulés ont produit ce massacre.

- A propos de l'absence de baguette, je ne comprends pas comment cela est arrivé, me lamentais je. Je savais bien pourtant que nous devions impérativement avoir une baguette en cas d'incident de ce genre... Mais sur l'instant, l'action de reposer ma baguette m'a paru tellement évidente que...

Soudain je m'arrêtais, frappée par un souvenir. J'avais ressenti un étrange sentiment d'euphorie tout à fait déroutant pour moi à l'instant où j'avais déposé ma baguette. C'est juste maintenant que cela m'apparaissait clairement : On m'avait manipulé. Malefoy, n'entendant plus mes bruits de pas, s'arrêta à son tour. Quand il vit mon visage choqué, il s'approcha rapidement de moi.

- Malefoy tu as raison, c'était un piège... je crois qu'on m'a lancé le sortilège de l'impérium, lui dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

Son expression devint interrogative et c'est d'une voix suspicieuse qu'il me demanda :

- Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Avant de partir, j'ai ressenti une drôle de sensation d'euphorie et un élan m'a poussé a déposer ma baguette derrière moi, cela me paraissait tellement logique...

- Le fait d'être dans mes bras te trouble plus que tu ne le crois Granger, me lança t'il avec un sourire vainqueur.

- Il a pas durée longtemps le « Hermione », ronchonnais-je en me remettant en marche.

- Désolé Hermione chérie, ricana Malefoy.

- Tu peux plaisanter si tu veux, rétorquais-je, mais vu que j'étais dans tes bras tu as du remarquer que j'avais déposé ma baguette, tu as ta part de responsabilité.

- Oui en effet je l'ai vu, répondit Malefoy. Mais il est également vrai que cela m'a paru normal à moi aussi. Ils étaient peut être plusieurs à nous jeter l'impérium.

- En y réfléchissant bien, lançais je, il s'agit peut être que d'un sortilège de confusion.

- Peut être, répondit Malefoy. Mais un mystère reste entier, comment Headlow a t'il pu nous envoyer aussi loin ?

J'allais lui énoncer mon ignorance à ce sujet quand nous arrivâmes au sommet de la colline. Le paysage qui s'offrit à moi me coupa le souffle et m'empêcha de dire un mot. Nous nous trouvions à l'endroit où la mer pénétrait à l'intérieur des terres. La colline sur laquelle nous étions montés descendait doucement vers l'eau. En bas, se trouvait un manoir construit sur une ile à une distance certaine de la berge. Un large pont de pierre reliait la terre eu bâtiment entouré par les flots. D'abruptes collines entouraient ce lac laissant un petit passage au loin vers la mer. Aucun signe de vie n'était visible de là ou nous étions. Nous prîmes la décision de nous approcher du bâtiment de pierre afin d'en découvrir plus sur l'endroit où nous nous trouvions.

Après l'épuisante montée, cette descente fut assez agréable. Mais ma bonne humeur retomba bien vite. En effet, à mesure que nous nous approchions, nos craintes furent confirmées : Ce lieu était inhabité et le manoir de pierre commençait à tomber en ruine.

- Bon ça commence mal, lança Malefoy avec un soupir. Partons à la recherche d'un endroit plus accueillant.

- Mais non ! Objectais-je. Allons voir ce manoir de plus prêt, je suis sûre qu'à l'intérieur nous trouverons plein de choses utiles. Peut être même un moyen de rentrer.

- Hermione cet endroit est quasiment en ruine, je doute que quelqu'un y habite toujours, et même si c'est le cas rien nous garanti que ce soit un sorcier. De toute façon il fait encore jour, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous mettre à l'abri pour dormir et je ne vois même pas pourquoi nous continuons à discuter, utilisons notre énergie pour marcher. En route !

Je ravalais les paroles cassantes que ce genre d'attitude dirigiste m'inspirait, sachant que ce ne serait pas la bonne méthode avec l'ancien serpentard. C'est d'une voix calme et posée que je lui répondis :

- S'il te plait Drago, je pense que visiter ce manoir ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps et pourra nous aider pour la suite.

- Tu crois qu'en me donnant du « Drago » je serais plus docile, s'amusa l'intéressé. Allons à ce manoir si ça peut te faire plaisir, mais hors de question de s'y attarder d'accord ?

- Promis ! Répondis-je avec un grand sourire comme une enfant à qui on vient d'accorder un de ses caprices.

- Tu es bien une fille, me lança le grand blond avec un sourire en coin.

- N'empêche, la méthode du prénom vient de faire ses preuves, lui répondis-je hilare.

Nous éclatâmes tout les deux de rire, le son de notre amusement se répercutant sur les collines alentour. Puis cette étonnante gaieté retombée, nous ne tardâmes pas à nous remettre à avancer en direction du bâtiment de pierre. Nous étions désormais silencieux, chacun plongés dans ses pensées, ce calme soudain contrastant avec notre hilarité précédente. Néanmoins l'atmosphère était légère, et ce silence n'avait rien d'un vide. Il reflétait plutôt une parfaite entente entre le jeune homme et moi. Une discussion n'aurait rien apporté de plus. Cette réflexion m'étonna beaucoup de moi même et me prouva une fois de plus à quel point j'avais changé en si peu de temps. A peine quelques jours plus tôt, la seule mention de son nom m'aurais irrité au plus haut point, alors qu'à cet instant j'appréciais beaucoup sa compagnie. Il devait avoir des pensées quelque peu similaires car il me lança :

- Tu sais Hermione, nous sommes vraiment dans une mauvaise situation mais je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi.

Cette déclaration me laissa perplexe. J'aimais je n'aurais cru entendre une telle chose sortant de la bouche du fils de Lucius Malefoy et encore moins à mon adresse. Troublée par ces mots je ne pus qu'esquisser un sourire timide et tourner mon regard dans une autre direction. Mes yeux tombèrent sur le pont de pierre que nous avions à traverser. De prêt, il semblait encore plus délabré qu'il ne le laissait paraître quand nous étions au sommet de la colline, mais il avait néanmoins l'air très solide. L'idée de visiter le manoir étant la mienne, je décidais de faire preuve de courage et m'y engageais en premier. Sa traversé fut Nous arrivâmes devant deux grandes portes de bois. M'armant de courage je frappais de toutes mes forces. Personne ne vint nous ouvrir, mais en revanche la porte s'entrebâilla légèrement après que j'eu toqué.

- Et bien entrons, me proposa mon compagnon avec enthousiasme.

Je le regardais un instant et je me perdis dans ses yeux d'acier, me sentant soudain faible face à la force et à la détermination que j'y lisais. Puis un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, illuminant son regard et me donnant le courage de continuer. Je lui rendis son sourire et me tourna vers la porte, forte d'une nouvelle conviction : J'étais peut être perdue mais je n'étais pas seule. Non, car j'étais avec celui que je considérais désormais comme un ami, Drago.

Je poussais la lourde porte de bois, qui se mis en mouvement dans un grincement sinistre. Je respirais profondément avant d'entrer dans l'ancien manoir, ne sachant rien de ce que j'allais y trouver...

**************************************

Une review pour l'auteur pliiiiz ? ;)


	6. Au coeur de la légende

_Ouloulou que de retard :s  
Il faut me comprendre c'est les vacances et j'ai été assez occupée ^^  
Pour me faire pardonner voici un chapitre se terminant par un Cliffhanger qui va vous donner envie de me tuer ^^ (décidemment !)  
Bonne lecture !!_

**************************************

La première chose qui me frappa, lorsque j'entrais dans le sombre et imposant manoir, fut la forte odeur de moisissure, témoignant que ce bâtiment n'avait pas été visité depuis bien longtemps. Je m'avançais doucement à l'intérieur, tous les sens aux aguets. Le hall d'entré, assez vaste, était très lumineux, chose qui m'étonna fortement, car je n'avais aperçu aucune fenêtre de l'extérieur. Un coup d'œil vers le haut m'appris que cette lumière provenait de torches où brulait un feu aux teintes bleutés. Cette découverte me rasséréna, nous nous trouvions dans un lieu habité par la sorcellerie, et de fait, susceptible de nous fournir un moyen pour retourner dans notre école. Soudain un grand claquement me fit sursauter vivement, manquant de peu de me faire crier. Je fis volte face pour me trouver nez à nez avec un Drago Malefoy, manifestement ravi de la terreur qu'il m'avait inspiré en fermant la porte avec tant de brusquerie. Enervée par cette blague je ne pus m'empêcher de le provoquer :

- Dis moi Malefoy, c'est parce que tu te rends compte que j'étais dans le vrai à propos de ce manoir que tu essayes de me terroriser ? Peut être cherches tu une occasion de jouer le rôle de l'homme fort et protecteur. C'est fou de voir à quoi tu en es réduit.

Je lui lançais un sourire goguenard avant de lui tourner le dos et de continuer mon inspection des lieux. Je remarquais alors un tableau gigantesque, accroché sur le mur opposé. La personne qui y figurait était un homme imposant au visage buriné. Il possédait de long cheveux blond bouclés et une épaisse moustache. Son regard était fier et on y lisait une grande force de caractère. Sa tenue me rappelait celle des écossais des temps anciens. En m'approchant davantage du tableau, je pus y lire le nom inscrit en dessous : Dugald McClivert. Ce nom m'était familier, mais avant que je n'aie pu me rappeler de quoi il s'agissait, je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par la voix de Drago :

- Pour avoir un tableau à son image dans le hall d'un manoir, cet homme devait être le maitre des lieux, raisonna celui ci à haute voix. Espérons qu'il n'a pas été le dernier car vu son accoutrement, il devait vivre là il y a quelques siècles.

- Pourtant vu l'état de ruine dans lequel se trouve le manoir je pense que c'est le cas, lui répondis-je.

- Nous voilà bien...soupira le blond. Mais bon, maintenant que nous sommes là autant visiter un peu.

Disant cela, il se dirigea vers l'escalier de pierre se trouvant à quelques mètres de nous. Sans un mot, je le suivi. Le manoir était encore plus grand que l'extérieur ne le laissait supposer. Cet endroit avait probablement été agrandi magiquement. Nous traversâmes une grandes quantité de pièces, des chambres pour la plupart, sans rien y trouver d'intéressant.

Lorsque nous eûmes finis, l'après midi était déjà bien avancé et la faim commençait à se faire sentir. J'en fis part à mon compagnon lorsque nous redescendîmes les marches.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'y peux, ronchonna celui-ci. A part si tu veux me manger moi...

- Trop indigeste ! Répliquais-je, déçue par son manque de compassion. J'ai aussi envie de m'asseoir. Est que l'on pourrait arrêter de marcher un moment ? Nous n'avons pas fait une seule petite pause depuis que nous sommes partis de la falaise.

- D'accord Hermione en sucre, nous allons nous arrêter mais avant je te propose de visiter la dernière pièce du rez-de-chaussée à côté des escaliers.

J'acceptais cette proposition avec peu d'enthousiasme, mais Drago ne paru pas s'en apercevoir car il se dirigea vers la salle en question avec son éternelle démarche princière. Lorsqu'il eu pénétré dans la nouvelle pièce je l'entendis étouffer une exclamation. Poussée par la curiosité, je le suivi à l'intérieur. Ce lieu semblait avoir été une grande salle à manger, mais désormais il ressemblait davantage à un champ de ruine. En effet, l'intégralité du mobilier, c'est à dire une très grande table de bois et une douzaine de chaises, avaient été réduit en miettes. Le seul rescapé était une sorte canapé à l'aspect miteux placé dans un coin de la pièce. Cela se révélait en fait être un énorme tas de fourrure relié pour permettre de s'asseoir.

- Chérie, tu aurais pu me consulter pour la déco, me lança Drago d'une voix de fausset.

- On dirait que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, a passé ses nerfs sur ces meubles, murmurais-je sans relever sa tentative d'humour.

- Regarde là bas, me dit-il en me désignant le tas de fourrure informe. Toi qui voulais te reposer, ton vœu est exaucé !

Je grimaçais à l'idée que des rats avaient pu faire leur nid à l'intérieur.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'après tout ce temps passé à l'abandon elles doivent grouiller de bêtes ? Demandais-je légèrement apeurée.

- Mais non... Tu es un peu trop délicate Miomione ! Admire l'artiste !

Il me fit un clin d'œil puis recula de trois pas... avant de se diriger en courant vers l'amas de fourrure. Quand il fut assez proche il sauta en l'air et atterrit dessus dans un gigantesque nuage de poussière. Face à ce spectacle je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, le visage de Drago, blanchi par la poussière et affichant une expression blasée, ne faisant qu'accentuer ce fou rire. Cette attitude me semblait terriblement décalée de sa part, et je me souviens m'être dit que finalement, l'héritier de la fortune Malefoy ne se prenait pas tant au sérieux que ça.

- Par « artiste » je suppose que tu sous entendais clown, lui dis-je quand mon hilarité fut légèrement retombée.

- Gna gna gna... fut la seul chose que trouva mon compagnon à me répondre.

- Un Malefoy avec aussi peu d'éloquence, voilà qui est bien étonnant, le tannais-je en m'asseyant précautionneusement à ses côtés.

- Toi par contre c'est impossible de te faire taire, persifla l'ancien serpentard d'un ton faussement offensé.

Balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main, j'abordais le sujet qui me tourmentait :

- Au lieu de nous chamailler bêtement, nous ferions mieux de chercher qui a pu nous envoyer ici. Et surtout pourquoi...

- Pourquoi ? Très bonne question, railla Drago. Je suis le fils d'un ancien mangemort qui s'est retourné contre son maitre, toi tu es une figure marquante ayant contribuée à la chute de Voldi, et meilleure amie de Monsieur Harry le-survivant-sauveur-de-l'humanité-et-tombeur-de-ces-dames Potter. Tu as totalement raison, nous sommes de ceux qui n'ont pas d'ennemis.

- Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'agir de sympathisants mangemort ? lui demandais-je avec crainte.

- Tu penses à Sucidava n'est ce pas ? Je ne peux rien affirmer, me répondit-il laconique. Mais si tu veux mon avis, un mangemort n'aurait pas agis avec autant de subtilité. Un avada kedavra dans une rue sombre aurait fait l'affaire. Dans notre situation, le coupable n'a apparemment pas usé de sort impardonnable puisque tu m'as parlé du sortilège de confusion, il n'est donc juridiquement coupable de rien. De plus nous ne sommes pas mort, alors il s'agissait peut être juste de nous éloigner un certain temps.

- Mais qui a bien pu vouloir nous infliger ça ? Et surtout comment s'y est il prit ?

- Je ne sais pas et j'ai d'autres soucis plus terre à terre dans l'immédiat, me répondit Drago en se levant.

Puis sans crier gare, il partit d'un pas conquérant vers la porte où nous étions arrivés en me lançant :

- Assez d'énigmes pour aujourd'hui. J'ai l'impression que nous allons rester ici un temps certain, alors je retourne dehors pour nous trouver de quoi manger. Pendant ce temps continue tes explorations.

Avant que je n'aie pu lui répondre quoi que ce soit, j'entendis le claquement de la lourde porte de bois. Dans une autre situation son impétuosité m'aurait probablement amusé, mais dans l'état actuel des choses cela me dérangeait. En effet, l'idée d'être séparée du seul être humain présent à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde m'apeurait. Pour oublier le sentiment de solitude qui commençait à s'emparer de moi, je décidais de suivre le dernier conseil de Drago et de fouiller le coffre que j'avais aperçu dans l'une des chambres. Je mis quelques minutes à retrouver la pièce en question. Lors de notre première visite, j'avais remarqué que ce coffre imposant n'était pas verrouillé et ma soif de connaissance naturelle m'ordonnait de l'ouvrir et d'en fouiller le contenu.

N'ayant jamais su réprimer ma curiosité, je m'approchais et en soulevait le lourd couvercle. J'y trouvais tout d'abord deux robes, qui auraient pu être jolies si les étoffes n'avaient pas été autant rongées par le temps. Les déposant sur le coté, je continuais de fouiller. Ce coffre était rempli de poupées, miroirs, bijoux et autres accessoires appartenant à une jeune fille. Le seul objet qui attira mon attention était un livre. Que voulez vous, on ne se défait pas de ses bonnes vieilles habitudes. La lecture de quelques pages m'appris qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime, probablement celui de l'adolescente à qui appartenait cette chambre. L'auteur y narrait sa vie insouciante d'enfant, celle ci n'ayant rien de passionnant je m'apprêtais à reposer le journal quand je tombais sur les deux derniers paragraphes écrit. Ceux ci attirèrent mon attention à cause du ton moins léger que l'auteur y employait. Je pris la décision de les lire en intégralité :

_Aujourd'hui père est entré dans une colère noire. Il disait que Quintius MacBoon essayait encore de s'approprier ses terres. Pourtant, je suis sure que l'autre chef de clan dit l'inverse de son côté. Les torts sont partagés dans cette histoire mais nos deux clans devraient trouver un terrain d'entente. Cette querelle est stupide et infantile, pourtant j'ai peur qu'elle ne tourne mal. Mon dieu, faite qu'ils n'en viennent pas au duel sinon cela ne pourra aller que de mal en pis._

L'écriture du paragraphe suivant était moins soignée, comme si l'auteur était sous le coup d'une vive émotion.

_Un drame épouvantable s'est produit ce jour. Père est mort. Le duel que je craignais tant s'est produit et Quintius MacBoon en est sorti vainqueur. Notre clan est aujourd'hui en deuil, mais certains préparent déjà une vengeance. Je voudrais leur crier de cesser dès maintenant la violence, que le sang de mon père doit être le seul à couler mais qui m'écouterais ? J'ai pu me faufiler dans la salle du conseil, comme à mon habitude pour écouter le sujet de la réunion. C'est là que j'y ai appris la teneur de la vengeance prévue à l'encontre des MacBoon. Ils comptent les métamorphoser en bêtes. L'offensive est prévue pour ce soir, j'ai peur..._

A la suite de la lecture de ce récit, la lumière se fit sur mes interrogations. Je me souvenais désormais d'où je connaissais le nom de Dugald McClivert. Je l'avais lu dans un livre à propos des animaux fantastiques. Dans cet ouvrage, il y avait un chapitre consacré à l'une des créatures les plus dangereuses sur terre : le Quintaped. Selon les personnes qui ont pu les observer et en revenir vivant, cette imposante créature possède cinq pattes, d'où son nom, est recouvert d'une épaisse toison de poils roux et manifeste un goût prononcé pour la chair humaine. La seul colonie existante au monde serait présente sur l'ile de Drear-la-Lugubre, située au large de la pointe nord de l'écosse. La rareté de cette espèce viendrait du fait qu'elle aurait été créée par des sorciers. Je me rappelais parfaitement de la légende expliquant cet acte :

**L'ile de Drear était jadis peuplée par deux clans de sorciers, les McClivert et les McBoon. Un duel d'ivrogne entre Dugald, chef de clan McClivert, et Quintius, chef de clan McBoon, se serait terminé par la mort de Dugald. En représailles, une bande de McClivert cerna une nuit la maison des McBoon et métamorphosa chaque membre de la famille en une monstrueuse créature à cinq pattes. Les McClivert se rendirent compte trop tard que les MacBoon métamorphosés étaient infiniment plus dangereux sous cette forme. De surcroit, les MacBoon résistaient à toute tentative de leur faire retrouver forme humaine. Les monstres à cinq pattes tuèrent jusqu'au dernier des McClivert, si bien qu'il ne resta plus aucun humain sur l'ile. Ce fut seulement à ce moment là que les MacBoon comprirent que, en l'absence de quiconque capable de brandir une baguette magique, ils seraient contraints de demeurer à tout jamais tels qu'ils étaient...**

La légende était donc vraie. Nous nous trouvions sur l'ile de Drear, un lieu qui avait connu querelles et affrontements avant de se terminer par une famille entière réduite au rang de bête et le massacre de la famille rivale. Je caressais la page et poussais un soupir en songeant à cette pauvre jeune fille qui avait du être, elle aussi, tuée par des bêtes sanguinaires...

Soudain un frisson d'horreur s'empara de moi. Les bêtes sanguinaires en questions se trouvaient toujours sur l'ile, et Drago ignorait tout du danger qu'il encourait.

Jetant brutalement le journal intime, je me relevais et me mis à courir comme si ma vie en dépendait. Je descendis les marches quatre à quatres, maudissant ce manoir bien trop grand. Une terreur sans nom me glaçait le sang et me donnait la force de courir comme jamais je n'avais couru. Ouvrant la porte violemment je me précipitais dehors, à bout de souffle, des larmes remplissant mes yeux. Arrivée de l'autre coté du pont, je ralenti un instant, scrutant chaque détails du lieu s'étendant face à moi afin d'y déceler un indice qui me permettrait de le localiser. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, lorsque j'eu compris que je n'arriverais pas à le retrouver, je m'effondrais sur le sol, vaincu par mon désespoir. Je poussais un cri qui déchira le silence paisible de ce ravissant paysage d'écosse. Un cri, reflet d'une grande détresse face à l'impuissance qui était la mienne. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait être, je ne savais même pas si il était encore en vie. A l'instant où je pris la décision de ne pas renoncer, de le chercher au hasard, quitte à aller à ma propre perte, j'entendis un hurlement. Reconnaissant sa voix, une énergie nouvelle s'empara de moi et grâce à elle je me remis à courir dans la direction où il se trouvait. Un mot, un seul, sorti de ma bouche, chargé de la force et de la mortelle détermination qui étaient miennes à cet instant :

**- Drago !**

**************************************

_Don't kill me please !!! _

_Je vais essayer de me booster un peu pour la suite ! Des reviews me feraient plaisir et m'encourageraient à accélérer :D_


	7. Ce sera nous deux ou personne

_Bonjour à tous ! Et oui ça fait longtemps... trèèèès longtemps et je m'en excuse... Voici un nouveau chapitre de "Toi et moi seuls au monde". J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ;) Merci à Audelie qui m'a donné le dernier coup de boost ^^  
_

Lorsque Drago Malefoy sortit du manoir, il put constater que le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Il se fit la réflexion que cela lui laissait plusieurs heures pour trouver de quoi manger, ce qui n'était pas de trop dans cette région désolée. Il traversa le pont de pierre, se délectant du magnifique paysage qui l'entourait. De grandes collines verdoyantes entourées par les flots. De gros nuages gris balayés par le vent. Vent qui glaçait l'ancien serpentard jusqu'aux os. Il se mit en marche, pressé d'en finir et de pouvoir retourner dans ce bâtiment en ruine, représentant pour lui une sécurité relative dans cette étendue sauvage. En inspectant les environs, il repéra une petite forêt à l'ouest qui lui parut un bon endroit où commencer son exploration.

La forêt était assez peu dense, néanmoins sa progression était constamment ralentie par de petits buissons épineux. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, le jeune homme arriva aux abords d'une clairière. Celle-ci était paisible et lumineuse, bien qu'emplis d'un silence légèrement pesant. S'avançant prudemment, il aperçut, au ras du sol, un petit buisson recouvert de baies rouges et appétissantes. Il se pencha pour examiner les fruits de plus près. Étant plutôt inattentif en cours de botanique, Drago ne put décider si ces petites boules rouges étaient comestibles ou non. Interrompant ses réflexions gastronomiques, un craquement le fit se redresser soudainement, tous les sens en alerte.

Heureusement pour lui, la bête n'était pas affamée à cet instant. La chasse était seulement un jeu cruel auquel elle aimait s'adonner. Cette proie aurait été trop facile à tuer immédiatement, par surprise. La terrible créature voulait jouer, voulait le faire courir avant de pouvoir se repaître de son sang...

Le jeune se retourna lentement. Lorsqu'il aperçut la créature un cri de terreur pur franchi ses lèvres.

Je courais sans m'arrêter, sans ralentir pour reprendre des forces, ignorant les branches qui me griffaient le visage et déchiraient mes habits. Drago était ma seule obsession et la peur de me retrouver seule dans cet endroit me donnait des ailes. J'avais une vague idée de ce que j'allais trouver sur place. Un monstre tueur d'homme, peut-être plusieurs. Et mon compagnon, peut-être mort... Je n'avais pas l'ombre d'un plan d'action, seul mon instinct fonctionnait à cet instant. Il me semblait entendre des bruits de luttes, mais je n'étais plus sûre de rien. Je criais à nouveau le prénom de mon ancien ennemi, sans trop d'espoir. Mais quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis la voix de Drago :

- Hermione va t'en d'ici ! Sauve-toi ! Me cria-t-il.

Sa voix était emplie de terreur et de fatigue. S'il comptait sur le fait que j'allais me sauver et l'abandonner ici, il se trompait largement sur moi. De plus qu'aurais je fais sans lui, mon unique soutien dans le cauchemar que nous vivions ? Ce sera nous deux ou personne.

Le spectacle qui m'attendait me glaça d'effroi. Face à moi se trouvait Malefoy. Il était couvert de sang, mais ne semblait pas grièvement blessé. Il tenait à la main un grand morceau de bois avec lequel il s'efforçait de tenir une bête à l'écart. Et quelle bête... Elle était encore plus terrible que je l'avais imaginé. Haute de plus d'un mètre cinquante, elle évoquait une gigantesque araignée. Cinq pattes musculeuses soutenaient le corps du monstre, corps qui se résumait à deux yeux perfides et une mâchoire gigantesque garnie d'une grande quantité de dents pointues, de tailles inégales. L'homme et la bête étaient engagés dans un combat meurtrier. Drago donnait de féroces coups au Quintaped avec son arme improvisée, lui faisant pousser des hurlements de rage, la bête quant à elle faisait claquer ses mâchoires sans réussir à s'approcher suffisamment pour blesser le serpentard. Toutefois, le jeune homme commençait à fatiguer alors que la féroce créature ne diminuait pas le rythme de ses assauts. Perdus dans leur lutte acharnée, aucun des deux combattants ne m'avaient vue. Sachant que mon compagnon ne tiendrait pas longtemps je décidais en un éclair de passer à l'action. Ramassant une pierre, lourde et dangereuse, sur le sol, je m'élançai vers l'animal en poussant un cri de rage. Avant qu'aucun des deux n'ai réalisé ce qui était en train de se passer, j'avais atterris sur le dos de la créature. M'agrippant à sa fourrure d'une main je me servis de l'autre pour marteler les yeux de la bête avec ma pierre. Je m'attendais à une réaction violente de sa part, je m'étais donc fermement accrochée à elle, j'ai néanmoins manqué de me faire éjecter de nombreuses fois quand elle se mit à ruer pour se débarrasser de moi.

A cet instant je cru entendre quelqu'un crier mon nom, mais je reportais rapidement mon attention vers la créature folle de douleur. Au bout de quelques secondes elle réussit à m'envoyer à terre. La violence du choc me coupa le souffle. Je fermais les yeux quelques instants pour essayer de récupérer un minimum de force. J'entendais les hurlements de douleur de la créature ainsi que de nombreux chocs. Un coup d'œil m'appris que ces bruits étaient en fait le son de l'arme du serpentard s'écrasant contre le Quintaped. Du sang ruisselait des yeux de la créature, désormais aveugle. Il ne fallait malgré tout pas la sous estimer, et ça, Drago l'avais bien compris. Avançant avec prudence il rouait l'animal de coups de façon méthodique. Le monstre tentait quelques attaques, mais heureusement le grand blond avait profité de mon intervention pour reprendre quelques forces, il pu donc esquiver ces assauts. La créature handicapée se décida à battre en retraite face à la féroce détermination de son adversaire. Il s'ensuivit un silence seulement perturbé par le son de nos deux respirations.

Après quelques minutes, Drago s'approcha de moi. J'étais toujours prostrée sur le sol, encore sous le choc du combat qui venait de se dérouler. L'ancien serpentard s'agenouilla à mes cotés, et me caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Tu va bien ? Me demanda t-il d'une voix douce

J'opinais de la tête, incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire.

- Tu es folle... me dit-il dans un souffle. Tu aurais pu être blessé.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'il te tue, lui répondis-je.

Ma voix était faible et fragile, comme celle d'une enfant apeurée. Pourtant, elle reflétait totalement mon état d'esprit. Maintenant que Drago était sauf, mon courage m'avait intégralement abandonné, me laissant faible comme un oiseau tombé du nid. Mon compagnon du déceler cette fragilité en moi car il me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui. Nous restâmes enlacés un moment, profitant de cet instant de douceur après tant de violence. Nous étions inconscients du danger que nous courrions en restant au beau milieu de la forêt. Nous pouvions être attaqués par un autre Quintaped à tout moment. Pourtant à cet instant la seule chose à laquelle j'arrivais à penser était la chaleur de son corps et son parfum si enivrant. Éprouver un tel plaisir à être dans les bras de mon ennemi ne me paru même pas si étrange.

Après un moment, à la fois trop long et trop court, Drago s'écarta de moi et plongea ses yeux d'acier dans les miens. Je voyais dans son regard quelque chose que je n'y avais jamais vu avant : de la tendresse. Comment le serpentard prétentieux et arrogant qui m'avait insulté durant toute ma scolarité pouvait être la même personne que ce jeune homme au regard si doux et aux bras si tendre ? Il approcha doucement son visage du mien, sans me quitter des yeux. Je retins mon souffle tout en le regardant franchir la distance entre nous deux et poser ses lèvres... sur mon front.

Et dire que j'y avais cru... J'avais cru durant un court instant que le grand Drago Malefoy m'embrasserait. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, nous étions peut être amis désormais, mais je ne l'attirais pas. Et après tout qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien me faire ? C'est vrai, quelques jours plus tôt l'avis de ce serpentard ne m'intéressais pas et aujourd'hui voilà que je jouais les adolescentes amoureuses.

Je fis le maximum pour ne rien laisser paraître de ma déception. Je lui lançais un petit sourire neutre et entreprit de me relever. Drago m'aida bien que je me senti tout à fait capable de le faire seule. Une fois debout j'époussetais rapidement mes habits pour enlever le plus gros de la poussière que j'avais récolté en atterrissant à même le sol. L'ancien serpentard examina rapidement les alentours avant de prendre la parole :

- Nous devrions rentrer au manoir, ce lieu est très dangereux.

- Bonne idée, répondis-je. Au fait, tu as trouvé de quoi manger ?

- Sauf si tu considères que notre ami de tout à l'heure constitue un repas équilibré, j'ai bien peur que non...

- Pas d'eau douce non plus ?

Je me voyais bien me passer de nourriture au moins aujourd'hui mais en revanche je souffrais d'une soif qui me tiraillait depuis ma course folle à la recherche de Drago.

- J'ai repéré une sorte de torrent de montagne qui se jette dans la mer, pas loin du manoir. Je pense qu'on peut y boire, me lança le grand blond pendant que nous nous mettions en marche.

Je remarquais que Drago avait récupéré le lourd morceau de bois avec lequel il avait frappé la créature de la forêt. J'espérais que nous n'aurions pas à subir une nouvelle attaque car nous étions l'un et l'autre dans un état de fatigue avancée. Néanmoins, son idée me paru bonne, je m'emparais donc à mon tour d'un bâton plutôt solide, dont une des extrémités était pointue. Je ne me faisais pas d'illusions quand au manque d'efficacité de cette lance improvisée en cas de combat, mais le simple fait de tenir une sorte d'arme me rassurait.

En arrivant à la lisière des arbres, nous pûmes voir que le soleil commençait à descendre vers l'horizon. Il ne nous restait que quelques heures de jour. En tournant la tête dans la direction que m'indiquait mon compagnon, j'aperçus en effet quelque chose qui ressemblait à un ruisseau. Nous avancions dans le silence depuis une dizaine de minutes quand Drago pris la parole :

- Hermione, je ne t'ai pas encore remercié de m'avoir aidé tout à l'heure. Sans toi je pense que je serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. Heureusement qu'il y avait une courageuse Gryffondor dans le coin, lança t-il en souriant.

- Courageuse et folle, complétais-je en esquissant un sourire à mon tour.

- Merci Hermione, merci d'être là... prononça t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

Je tournai la tête vers lui et le regardai un moment. Une nouvelle fois je fus ébahi par la différence entre le Malefoy que je connaissais et le grand blond face à moi. Jamais l'ancien Malefoy ne se serait abaissé à remercier une sang de bourbe, qu'elle lui ai sauvé la vie ou non.

- Je t'en pris... soufflais-je.

- A propos, repris t-il, pourquoi étais tu au beau milieu de la forêt ? Et pourquoi n'as tu pas eu l'air plus étonnée que ça en voyant cet espèce de monstre ?

Je poussai un grand soupir avant d'entamer le récit de mes différentes découvertes. La légende de cette ile sembla beaucoup intéresser mon compagnon. Lorsque j'en arrivais au moment où j'étais partie à sa recherche, ignorant le danger, il me lança un regard en coin assorti d'un petit sourire que je jugeais d'abord moqueur, avant de me rendre compte qu'il semblait plutôt attendri que je me sois ainsi inquiétée pour lui. Je pestais intérieurement contre mon habitude à dévoiler mon état d'esprit quand je racontais quelque chose. Cela donnait à Drago trop d'emprise sur moi. Il savait que je ferais tout pour lui, du moins sur cette ile, pour ne pas être seule et aussi un peu parce que je m'attachais à lui. Je savais que cet attachement soudain pouvait s'expliquer de manière rationnelle. Notre isolement et le danger omniprésent entrainaient un rapprochement entre nous. Malgré cela, les sentiments nouveaux que je ressentais pour mon ancien ennemi me perturbaient. Ce n'était pas de l'amour bien sur, mais je ne l'avais juste jamais autant apprécié qu'à cet instant.

M'arrachant à ces pensées troublantes, je portais mon regard sur le cours d'eau s'étendant devant nous. Il était large comme une petite rivière, et son courant semblait fort. Malgré cela, l'abondance de clapotis et de remouds m'intriguaient. En regardant plus attentivement je pu distinguer un très grand nombre de nageoires qui s'agitaient. Des saumons remontaient ce cours d'eau. Cette découverte me fit pousser une exclamation réjouie. Si nous arrivions à pécher ces poissons, le problème de la nourriture serait résolu. Drago du en arriver aux même conclusions que moi car il m'adressa un sourire carnassier. Je saisi ma lance improvisée à deux mains, bien décidée à attraper notre repas pour ce soir. Les quelques essais que je fis pour embrocher un saumon se révélèrent infructueux. Lorsque, emporté par mon élan, je failli tomber dans l'eau, Drago s'empara de mon bâton en riant et tenta sa chance. Il réussi à attraper un beau spécimen au bout de seulement quelques minutes. Se tournant vers moi, il m'adressa un sourire rayonnant. Je pouffais silencieusement en imaginant la tête qu'il aurait fait si nos rôles avaient été inversés. Il se serait probablement renfrogné, sa fierté masculine mise à mal par ma victoire. Le grand blond du lire une certaine moquerie sur mon visage car il afficha une mine boudeuse. Je m'empressai de le rassurer :

- Bravo ! Nous allons enfin pouvoir manger.

- Encore faut il que nous arrivions à faire du feu, répliqua-t-il, songeur.

- Les feux permanents du manoir feront l'affaire, lui répondis-je. Rentrons maintenant, je commence à avoir froid et la nuit qui tombe n'arrange rien.

L'ancien serpentard acquiesça et se mit en route pour rejoindre le manoir. Je du réprimer le fou rire que m'évoquait son allure. Un bâton sur lequel était embroché un saumon à la main, sa chemise déchirée à divers endroits et sa chevelure blonde sans dessus dessous à cause du vent, combinés à sa démarche altière formaient un curieux résultat. N'entendant pas le bruit de mes pas, Drago s'arrêta et me regarda, une interrogation muette sur le visage. Je le rejoignis rapidement, m'efforçant de ne pas penser à la situation qui serait la mienne si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps dans la forêt. Il était avec moi, sain et sauf, et se torturer l'esprit serait inutile. Je me doutais que j'allais avoir, dans les jours à venir, une quantité de raisons valables de me faire du soucis. Les peurs rétrospectives étaient donc à bannir pour le moment. Nous étions en vie et ensemble, rien d'autre n'était important...

Au bout de quelques minutes nous arrivâmes en vue d'un lieu familier. Nous étions enfin de retour dans « notre » manoir. Le bâtiment en ruine que nous nous étions approprié.

Drago pris immédiatement en charge la préparation de notre repas. Il avait été décidé d'un commun accord que nous devions rester à l'intérieur de notre foyer quoi qu'il arrive. C'est donc au beau milieu du grand salon que l'ancien serpentard entreprit de mettre en place une sorte de mini bûcher pour faire cuire notre poisson. Désireuse d'aider mon compagnon, je m'approchais d'une torche de feu bleu, munie d'un bâton, afin d'avoir de quoi allumer le tas de bois mis en place par l'unique chef cuisinier de l'ile de Drear. Au contact du feu magique, mon bâton grésilla et s'embrasa rapidement. Lorsque je revins vers Drago, il lança un regard appréciateur à mon flambeau.

Après tant d'émotion je n'aspirais qu'à une bonne nuit de sommeil. Je me tournais vers Drago afin de l'informer que j'allais me coucher, quand une question essentielle me vint à l'esprit : Où allions nous dormir ? Ce n'était pas le lieu qui me préoccupait. Nous avions visité un grand nombre de chambres confortables dans l'après midi. Mon problème principal venait du fait que je ne voulais pas me séparer de mon compagnon. Le fait d'être sur une ile déserte combiné au fait que j'avais failli le perdre dans l'après midi faisait que je ne voulais pas me retrouver seule, ne serait ce que pour une nuit. Mais je voyais d'ici son air moqueur si je lui soumettais mon problème. Il sauterait sur l'occasion de me faire remarquer que je ne pouvais, soit disant, pas me passer de lui. D'un autre côté il aurait été ridicule de m'infliger une nuit d'angoisse et de solitude simplement pour ménager mon orgueil de Griffondor.

Mon problème fut finalement résolu de lui même quand Drago me lança :

- Bon alors, dans quelle chambre s'installe t'on ?

- Celle que tu veux, répondis-je assez contente de ne plus avoir de dilemme sur les épaules.

- Je pense que nous devrions nous installer au dernier étage. Les escaliers sont plus étroits, ainsi en cas d'attaque nocturne des Quintaped nous serons inaccessibles, raisonna t-il.

Au souvenir de ces monstres à cinq pattes, un frisson de terreur me parcouru.

_Et voilà ! Alors ? des impressions ? ^^_


End file.
